Hermione Jane?
by Oro4
Summary: Harry wants to start a family with his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, but she is not interested. Hermione Jane Malfoy is in mourning and wants to move on. Lucky for her, Harry is having problems with Ginny. Will Ginny be able to get another proposal? HHr
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Jane by Oro4

"Harry, don't you love me?"

Harry nodded but he really wanted to shake her senseless. _Of course_ he loved her! He wouldn't be living with her if he didn't love her! Why did she insist on asking such stupid questions? Harry turned to his girlfriend and embraced her.

"Of course I love you," he said. "But it's been the third time this week you've been to lunch with Dean. Why can't you have lunch with me instead?"

Ginny Weasley huffed.

"Harry I don't see why it's such a problem!" she said. "You go to lunch with Hermione all the time!"

"Every time I go to lunch with Hermione, Ron is with us," Harry replied. "Why can't you see that I'm just a little uncomfortable with this?"

Ginny sighed and pulled away from Harry.

"I'm not sixteen anymore Harry!" Ginny said angrily. "I don't need your constant protection!"

_You don't do you?_ Harry thought bitterly.

"Fine!" Harry muttered. "Go with Dean!"

Ginny smiled and gave Harry a big hug.

"Thanks so much!" she said. Harry sighed and slumped into a chair in the kitchen as Ginny started going around the house collecting her things.

"I'll be back around five!" she said as she flooed to Diagon Alley.

"Lunch huh…" Harry muttered. He rested his head in his hands and sighed in frustration. When did things start to change? Why did they change? Harry rested his head on the counter. He was the wealthiest bachelor in the wizarding world. He had the girl of his dreams and his greatest threat was defeated. He was happy… or supposed to be. When did his 'happily ever after' change? Harry looked around the kitchen in Grimmuld Place and sighed. This was now officially his home. His own place to start his family and make it his own.

He wanted to start a family with Ginny… didn't he? He did, but she didn't. She said she wasn't ready to settle down and get married. That's when it all started going a little downhill. He wanted something she didn't want… and it hurt him a little inside. Harry heard a knock on the front door and he got up to see who it was.

"It's bloody freezing you git! Hurry up and open the door!"

Harry laughed and opened the front door. A snow covered Hermione was standing in the doorway with three bags of black luggage.

"Staying somewhere?" Harry asked as he helped Hermione out of her coat.

Hermione grinned and pulled her stuff in.

"I hope you don't mind," she said grabbing the last bag and then shutting the door.

"Wouldn't matter if I did, now would it?" he asked. Hermione smiled gave Harry a tight hug. He hugged her back smiling widely.

"Thanks Harry! You're the best!" Hermione said. She pulled away and Harry noticed she was still wearing black. She'd been wearing it for the past year.

"Would you like something? I have tea ready, if you'd like," Harry offered.

Hermione nodded.

"Tea would be lovely," she said. She followed Harry into the kitchen and sat on the stool there. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Harry handed Hermione a cup of steaming tea. She smiled.

"So how's the world's wealthiest bachelor?" she asked. Harry grinned.

"Been better," he replied. "How's the world's most intelligent and wealthiest witch?"

Hermione laughed.

"Well… I'm okay. I turned it down you know… so I'm just the smartest witch now," she replied.

Harry looked at her curiously.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I felt bad using it… and not being able to give something back to him," Hermione replied quietly.

Harry shook his head.

"I think your using the money _would _be giving something back to him," Harry said softly. "I mean he gave it to you and you won't use it. Isn't that a little insulting?"

Hermione looked away hurt.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said softly. "I know it isn't my place to say what to do with _your_ money."

Hermione nodded.

"You probably right," she said sighing. "I… just feel so horrid because I wasn't the best I could be for him when he was alive…"

Harry placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder comfortingly.

"You were with him before he died and that was good enough for him, I can guess," Harry said. "You loved him, which was even better and opened up to him, which was the best. So stop thinking that you didn't do anything for him…"

Hermione looked at Harry with watery eyes but didn't reply.

"I don't think I could have gone without fighting him if you hadn't changed him so much," Harry said smiling a soft smile. "I still think he was a conceited ferret though."

Hermione smiled and chuckled.

"Okay," she said smiling. "I guess… I know you're right."

Harry nodded.

"That's really why I'm here…" Hermione said slowly.

Harry tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"I want to move on…" Hermione said wiping a tear away. "I want to move on and be happy… like you are with Ginny."

It was Harry's turn to look away now.

"Nevermind," Hermione said quickly. "What's wrong this time?"

Harry sighed and placed his head on the table in a childish manner.

"I have no idea why we're fighting," Harry said truthfully. "I mean on minute we're happy and then the next I ask why she's always with Dean and then we get into a tiff. I'm just so bloody frustrated!"

Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Have you asked her about marriage and that you want to get married soon?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.

"I did and she said she wasn't ready to settle down yet," Harry replied.

Hermione looked incredulous.

"Really? The only thing I've been thinking about is settling down! I find this funny," she said. "Seriously though Harry, she really didn't want to settle down?"

Harry shook his head.

"She pressures me for a shag though," Harry said sighing.

Hermione looked sympathetic.

"You told her about your standard right?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

"Naturally," he replied. "It's something she doesn't really fancy."

Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"If she can't respect your decision then…"

"Oh she has! I just think she is getting a little restless…"

Hermione smirked.

"Speaking of her, where is she?" she asked.

Harry rolled his eyes and didn't reply.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"Harry if this really isn't something you want, tell her!"

"I have! That's why we get into arguments!"

"Well she needs to respect your wishes or leave."

Harry sat up straight looking upset.

"How can you say that Hermione?"

Hermione looked apologetic.

"Don't get me wrong Harry, but she isn't the only one who deserves to be happy," she replied. Harry understood. He knew that but he didn't want to lose her. He sighed.

"I know," Harry said. Hermione grinned.

"Now, show me to me room, _Master_ Potter," Hermione said. Harry's eye twitched.

"If you call me that one more time…" he threatened.

Hermione laughed and shook her finger.

"You'll _what_?" Hermione taunted. "Last time I checked, I beat your arse in a duel and you haven't asked for that rematch. Ron still thinks I cheated…"

Harry laughed and got off his stool.

"Come on, _Mistress_. I'll show you to your room," Harry said. Hermione smiled and followed Harry to the second floor. Her bags levitated after her. Harry opened a door and followed Hermione in.

"I remember this one!" Hermione said smiling and flopping onto her bed. "I think I've been in this room since fifth year at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded.

"That's right," he said. "I had to save it for you. And I'll have you know I cleaned it myself. No house elves."

Hermione beamed.

"S.P.E.W. got through to you! I'm so proud," she said wiping way a fake tear.

Harry chuckled and a soft silence descended on them both.

"Hermione?" Harry asked softly.

Hermione looked up.

"Yes?" she asked.

Harry looked uncertain.

"What will I do if this all doesn't work out?" he asked in a whisper.

Hermione smiled and stood up. She walked to Harry and embraced him.

"I'd tell you…if she weren't about to apparate into the house," Hermione replied and a second later a pop was heard on the third floor. There was only one room that could be apparated into and it was on the top floor at the end of the corridor. That way no one could sneak in without being heard first. All sounds were amplified.

Harry stared at Hermione in awe.

"You're scary," he said smiling and pulling away. Seconds later Ginny came down the stairs.

"Harry, I asked Dean for a rain check," she said walking over to him. She noticed Hermione.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged.

"Keeping Harry company," she replied.

"She has to stay here for a while," Harry added quickly.

"For how long?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged.

"For however long it takes," Harry replied.

Ginny raised and eyebrow in question.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

Hermione clapped Harry on the back and he jumped.

"I'm going to stay here until Harry kicks me out," she replied.

Harry turned soft eyes to Hermione.

"You know I'd never kick you out," he said tenderly.

Hermione smiled.

"I know," she said and then giggled.

Hermione turned to Ginny who looked a little peeved.

"I hope you don't mind," Hermione said. "We are all friends after all. Oh Harry! Did you hear about Ron and Luna?"

HJHJHJHJHHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJH

"Hermione I'm going to go shopping. You want to come?" Harry called from the bottom of the stairs. In a second's time Hermione's face was at the top of the stairs and she was grinning. She was still dressed in all black and Harry frowned. He was hoping that she would were something less severe.

"Of course I want to come!" Hermione said walking down the stairs. She offered Harry and questioning gaze.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hermione asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Harry shrugged and walked to the coat rack.

"Because you're still wearing all black." Harry replied. "…I bet even your knickers are black."

Hermione grinned.

"You want to take a look?" she replied smartly.

Harry laughed.

"You're going to get me in trouble." Harry said helping Hermione into her coat.

Hermione jammed a hat on her head and grinned.

"You're already in trouble." She said.

"Harry!"

Harry cringed and looked toward the staircase. Ginny was glaring at him wildly while walking down the stairs.

"Hey Gin." Harry said smiling.

Ginny glared.

"Don't 'hey Gin' me! Where are you going?" Ginny asked angrily.

"To the market…?" Harry inquired carefully.

Ginny's eyes turned to Hermione.

"Why are you going?" she asked her.

"Because you don't like to go…?" Hermione replied slowly.

Harry felt another argument coming on and spoke up to avoid it.

"You've told me before, Gin, that you don't like to go grocery shopping. But if you want to come with us you can." Harry said smiling.

Ginny smirked.

"Of course I want to go Harry!" she said. Harry helped her into her coat.

"Thanks." Ginny said kissing Harry on the cheek.

Harry nodded and turned to Hermione with a mildly surprised expression on his face. She was holding up his coat and helped him into it.

"Your coat is black…" Hermione muttered.

Harry grinned.

"But my knickers are blue."

"Harry!" Ginny said shocked.

Hermione laughed and gave Harry and playful smack on the arm.

"Well you can buy me some new ones then." Hermione said grinning. "I have gained and affinity for lace."

Ginny's eyes bulged.

"Hermione Granger!"

Harry laughed.

"Well, I guess I can let black slide in that case."

Ginny whipped around to Harry.

"Harry Potter what are you saying?!" she gasped.

Harry and Hermione looked at Ginny with grins on their faces.

"…I think it's time for us to go." Harry said. "I don't want it to be too busy."

"Right, too many reporters." Hermione grinned. "I bet they would have a field day if they saw you in Madame Malkin's looking for black lacy lingerie."

Harry grinned and opened the door.

"I think everyone would. But it is pretty funny." Harry said. "Alright ladies, out please."

Ginny, still shocked and angrily left first. Hermione followed.

"I thought you said that you would not kick me out." Hermione smirked.

Harry grinned and walked out the house and locked it tightly.

"I wouldn't." Harry said. "You're leaving of your own free will, love."

"I don't have free will in this case." Hermione said grinning.

Harry chuckled and locked up his home. Ginny took his hand and the three of them walked to a portkey a few blocks down from Grimmuld.

"Why were you _flirting_ with her today!" Ginny yelled angrily. "It's not as if I was not standing right their either!"

Harry had already placed a sound blocking charm on the room so Hermione would not over hear their conversation. Still he was about to lift it because he wanted Hermione to hear. Maybe she would rescue him if she did.

"It was just a little joke, Gin." Harry said. "We are friends Ginny. Hermione and I just wanted to joke around for a bit."

"About your _knickers_?" Ginny glared.

Harry looked out his window and sighed deeply.

"Look Ginny. I'm tired of her being depressed. Can't you see that?" Harry asked. "I thought that it was something Hermione would laugh about. I'm sorry, it was inappropriate though."

Ginny nodded and then looked sorry.

"It's alright Harry. I'm sorry for yelling." She said. "You know how much I love you, I just want you to pay a little more attention to me."

Harry looked at Ginny incredulously.

"Pay you more attention?" He said. "When I ask the same of you, you pay me no mind!"

"That's because you're unreasonable!" Ginny retorted. "Why can't I go out with Dean for lunch every once in a while?"

"Why can't _I_ joke around with Hermione?" Harry said raising his voice. "Is it unreasonable to want to be with you too? Why can't I have lunch with you once and a while?"

"Don't get off the subject!" Ginny said. "We're talking about Hermione here!"

"_Hermione_?!" Harry roared. "No Ginny! We're talking about _our_ relationship!"

There was a tense silence. Harry turned toward the door when Hermione knocked on it. He opened the door and smiled. He was relieved to be out of the tension.

"Hermione." Harry said.

Hermione smiled.

"I wanted to thank you for my… black lacy lingerie." Hermione giggled. Harry was mouthing "save me" while Hermione was speaking.

"No problem." Harry said. "You're going to have to model them for me."

Hermione laughed loudly and held her side as she fell to the floor.

"M-model them?" Hermione gasped for air. "Oh that was good. Curse you Potter, now I have images in my head."

"Why'd you come?" Ginny said snappishly from the inside of the room.

Hermione was helped off the ground and a watery smile was still on her face.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to show Harry something. Give me a few minutes and I'll hand him back to let you finish your fighting."

"How dare you Hermione!" Ginny growled. "You're lucky you're even here!"

Hermione glared back.

"Last time I checked my luck is owed to Draco and Harry. You have no part of it. And until you are mistress of this house, I think you will find that my luck is very strong." Hermione said angrily. "I will not stand back and let you step all over Harry as if I'm blind!"

Ginny, in a huff, left the room and slammed her door shut. Harry was a surprised but a little hurt.

"You were a little rough on her." Harry said in a low voice.

"I am because you are not. You are my best friend and if I have to hurt her to stand up for you, I will. Because to me Harry, you're first."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be."

HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJ

Ginny was furious! She was loosing Harry to- Ginny let out a cry of frustration. The Slytherin-shagging bookworm had no right to take Harry away from her! Ginny stomped around her room trying to figure out a way to keep Harry hers.

"Damnit if only we'd shag then this wouldn't be so difficult!" Ginny growled.

She flopped onto her bed. So she let her passions take over every once and a while- Harry did not know… and would never find out. Besides, Ginny was convinced he loved her no matter what.

A grin slowly spread across Ginny's lips. She still had Harry and nothing would change that. Hermione was not competition. Ginny looked up into the mirror and saw her pretty reflection. Hermione was not good enough for Harry anyway.

A/N: Chapter one done! I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so pleased with the reviews everyone has given me! I'm happy that everyone has enjoyed this. To tell you the truth, I want to make this story more than four chapter but I don't know how I am going to go about doing it. Geez, High School has drained all of creativity.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But if I did, no one would like the harlot, the guy would actually get the girl and Ron would be supportive.

Hermione Jane

It was coming close to a quarter to two in the morning and Harry was still awake. His mind was working far too quickly in order for him to get a proper amount of sleep and he was too angry _to_ sleep.

Ginny was trying to pressure him into shagging her once more and he vehemently refused her.

Not only that but they were fighting over the stupidest things, mainly Hermione. It was always 'Hermione this' and 'Hermione that' and Harry just wanted Hermione to stay. Harry sighed and rolled over in his bed. He was guilty most of the time anyway.

Lately, for the past few weeks, Hermione was becoming more and more appealing while Ginny… she was loosing something that Harry saw in her in the first place. Harry had no idea what it was, or why he was so keen on being with Hermione more but it upset him. He loved Ginny. He wanted to marry Ginny and he wanted to wait for her to be ready, but he also wanted to have children and a proper family. He wanted to be the father he never had and he wanted Ginny to be the mother of his children.

Or so he thought.

"Why are you doing this to me Hermione?" Harry whispered.

Was it because Hermione wanted children of her own, or something else?

(Line or maybe )

"Oh crap!" Harry flicked it fingers toward the stove and managed to turn the dial to 'off' before the eggs were burned. His mind was thoroughly engrossed in his best friends scars. Hermione laughed at Harry's face.

"You've seen these for the past six years," Hermione grinned. "I can't see why you're all interested in them now."

Harry moved the eggs to the plate while he replied.

"I'm not thinking about that. I'm wondering how Malfoy felt is all," Harry says. "I mean… he reopened it didn't he?"

Hermione nodded while muttering a healing charm.

"Well they open easily. Dolohov's especially," Hermione replied putting her shirt back on. "I'm not allowed to do any strenuous exercise."

Harry cocked an eyebrow and gave Hermione a sly look.

"Is that so?" He questioned.

Hermione caught Harry's innuendo and proceeded to throw her bandages at him.

"Harry you've gotten a bit more lewd since the last time we've spoken," Hermione huffs. Harry grins at the smirk on her lips.

"We conversed just yesterday," he said.

"Yes, that really says something doesn't it?" Hermione questions cocking her eyebrow.

Harry blushes and turns to his cooking again. Just then, Ginny walks into the kitchen and looks between Harry and Hermione questioningly. She walks over to Harry and kisses him on the lips in a chaste 'good morning' sort of way. Harry smiles and says his morning greetings.

"Morning Hermione," Ginny said smiling.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged.

"Well enough," she replied. "Yourself."

"Great. I've missed this house so much that I wondered into the Library and didn't go to bed until it was three this morning," Hermione replied grinningly. "So I'm a little tired. Have you been in there lately, Harry?"

Harry shook his head and placed plates of steaming food onto the table.

"No I don't use it too often, but Remus goes in there all the time," Harry replied. "How's everything look?"

"Great, I'm famished!" Ginny said digging in. Hermione followed. Harry sat down and started eating. After a while a conversation started again.

"So what are you planning on doing today?" Hermione asked Ginny and Harry.

Harry shrugged. Ginny spoke up.

"We're going out to lunch," she said. "Remember Harry?"

Harry shook his head and Ginny sighed exasperatedly.

"Well we're going to go out on a date," Ginny finished.

"That's sweet. Have fun," Hermione said smiling.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked slowly. "Do you need anything?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm going to see Ron and Luna and see if they need any help and then we might go to lunch," Hermione replied. "Can you believe Luna's already two months? Ron's so excited. He treats Luna like a queen. It really is amazing."

Harry nodded with a faraway look.

"It must be nice…Hermione you know all about it, right?" Harry asked with a dreamy voice. Hermione almost choked on her food.

"I haven't had a kid yet!" Hermione replied, white.

Harry laughed, not quite down-to-earth.

"I meant being married, how was that?" Harry corrected Hermione.

Hermione cracked a smile.

"Oh that… well, yes it was actually very nice. I mean husbands are really… something," Hermione said with a faraway voice this time. "Draco was very… nice."

Harry chuckled.

"I hate to admit it but he was good for you," Harry biting into his toast.

"He was, but I can think of someone better," Hermione said grinning softly. She looked drained her tea before looking at her watch. She jumped up.

"I'm late!" she cried. "Harry make your food taste bad next time!"

Harry laughed.

"Don't be late!" Harry called to Hermione as she ran around the sitting room.

"Okay bye!" Hermione called from the front door.

"Tell Zabini I said hi!" Harry said.

"Will do!"

Harry laughed as the front door slammed shut. He turned his gaze to Ginny who looked at him curiously.

"What?" Harry asked with his grin fading.

"That was unfair," Ginny said glaring.

"What?" Harry asked again.

"You told her that I rejected your proposal didn't you?" Ginny asked angrily.

"No I didn't," Harry defended. "All I told her was that you said you weren't ready to settle down yet. Besides where did that come from?"

Ginny pouted.

"All that talk about marriage and stuff, how could I not?" Ginny replied huffily.

"All I wanted to know was if Hermione liked being married. You know her situation and besides that, you know how much I want to start a family," Harry replied. He felt an argument coming on and he knew it could not be avoided.

"I'm sorry I don't want to right now! If it bothers you so much why don't you ask Hermione to be your wife?" Ginny cried angrily.

"Why are you bringing Hermione into this? Did I say anything about Hermione? What'd she do to you?" Harry asked appalled.

"I'm not bringing Hermione into anything! You brought her in yourself!" Ginny cried. "You're always so friendly to her."

"What the hell do you expect? I've been friends with Hermione longer than I have been with you!" Harry cried incredulously.

"But _I'm_ your girlfriend!"

"Oh come off it! Just a few seconds ago you told me to go marry Hermione! What the hell do you want from me?"

"For you not to include Hermione in everything!"

"Do you hear how damn selfish you sound right now?" Harry yelled. "Hermione lost her husband! How dare you tell me not to love her like I'm supposed to! I'm her best friend Ginny. And right now, I don't care what you want! I'm going to do everything I can to make her happy."

Harry's voice turned into a low whisper.

"I can't take this fighting Ginny… I just, can't do it…"

Harry got up from his seat and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'll see you at lunch," Harry called from the front door.

(LINE)

Harry wondered around Diagon Alley for an hour one, to buy a present for Ron and Luna, and two to avoid going home while Ginny was still there. He was still angry that she was not being considerate enough towards Hermione. Her words hurt him. Why in the world would she tell him to marry someone other than her? Even if it was in the heat of anger, shouldn't she have at least watched her tongue?

Harry walked into Flourish and Blotts and walked around skimming the book titles. All Harry wanted was to know what it was like to be married. He wanted a family- children. He wanted a wife who was compassionate about other people and loved them. He wanted to only fight about what their children would look like and what they're names would be. He wanted to be able to lie with her and not worry about her chastity within their marriage.

"Potter?"

Harry turned around with a book in his hand. Blaise Zabini was standing in front of him with a soft smile on his face and snowflakes in his hair. His brown skin stood out in his white winter robes. Harry noticed that Zabini was wearing all white.

"Zabini, how are you?" Harry asked shaking Zabini's outstretched hand.

"I'm quite well. Are you by any chance looking for Hermione?" Zabini asked.

Harry shook his head.

"No I wasn't, but is she in here?" Harry asked looking around. His heart started beating a little faster at the thought of Hermione. He always made her feel better and he feared she was doing him more of a service than he was her.

"Yes," Zabini replied. "She's in the back. I can show you to her, if you'd like."

Harry smiled.

"That would be great," he said grinning. Zabini started to head for the back of the store, all the while making small talk.

"So why are you guys here anyway? I thought you would be at the Malfoy Manor or something." Harry asked.

"We were, but Hermione can only take being in there for so long. Today for example, she started talking about how she and Draco were thinking about having children…We walked into their old bedroom and she broke down," Zabini explained. Harry's heart pulled for Hermione.

"…Did she by any chance tell you… what happened?"

Harry blinked, confused.

"With what?" he questioned.

Zabini did not reply. Harry's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, that… yeah... she… told me," Harry's voice trailed. "It was because of the shock- everything sort of… flushed away."

Zabini nodded.

"I cried for her today," Zabini said.

Harry was shocked at his admission but he completely understood. Malfoy was his best friend and Hermione was his wife. The two of them became close in the few years they actually were able to know each other. Because of that, Zabini considered Hermione a close friend and it hurt him to see her suffer- just like it hurt Harry to watch Hermione suffer.

"I wish I could physically cry too," Harry's voice was soft but hoarse. "But I can't. I feel as if my soul is the only thing that can cry for her now…and she can't even hear it."

Zabini's strut became slow.

"Don't be so sure," he said gently. "Hermione heard Draco's soul and his was much softer than yours is."

Harry smiled warmly.

"I believe that," he said. "Thank-you."

Zabini nodded.

"It's nothing. We are going through the same thing, and even though we don't know one another very well, it is hard not to seek help," Zabini smiled. Harry was in awe of Zabini's maturity and wisdom. He wished he had known him sooner. He also had no idea what to say but Zabini looked as if he was comfortable with the silence.

"You know… today I was looking at her scars…" Harry's voice broke the silence. "And I didn't tell her then, but just looking at them made me upset. The business with Voldemort, and the horcruxes never left any other scar on me except the one on my forehead. But Hermione…it was a wonder she was even able to make a child…and I look at it now and I…"

Harry did not know how he was going to finish his sentence or rather, he did not know how he was going to even get what he was feeling out. He looked at the bottom shelves for the answer.

"It breaks everything inside of you to see her try so hard," Zabini said nodding.

Harry looked up surprised.

"Yes, how did you know?" Harry asked,

"Draco said it to me actually. He loved her so much that it was hurting him to see her so upset…I wonder how he is feeling now," Zabini finished in a tone of questioning.

"I wonder how she is feeling, really feeling," Harry said quietly. "After all of this, I think I am afraid to look in her eyes because I'm afraid to see how hurt she really is under all that happiness…"

Zabini did not reply and Harry did not want him to. What would he say anyway? Harry and Zabini made it to the end of the store after a minute.

"Potter?" Zabini broke the silence.

"Yes?" Harry asked feeling a little surprised. The silence between them was so heavy Harry felt as if it were crushing him, but at the same time, it felt light knowing someone else shared his burden.

"I wonder how much longer she is going to run away…"

Zabini's words, all of them, squeezed at Harry's heart until there was no more room for him to breathe. An overwhelming sadness came over Harry and he actually felt as if he were about to cry. Hermione noticed the two of them and smiled as she walked over to them. When Harry saw her, a pained expression washed over his face and walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione inhaled.

"Harry what in Merlin's name…?"

Harry held Hermione tightly.

"Please… please Hermione let me cry for you," Harry shut his eyes tightly. "Please just let me cry for you!"

Hermione slowly regained her composure and embraced Harry back.

"I can cry for myself you know," Hermione said softly.

"…It hurts. It hurts so much Hermione but you- you don't ever cry," Harry said breathing in Hermione's scent. "I know you want to… and in time you will. So while I wait, I'll cry for you, so it doesn't hurt as much when you do."

"Harry, what happened? What's wrong?" Hermione asked pulling away and looking into Harry's eyes. Harry stared back at her and then smiled.

"Nothing happened and nothing is wrong," he replied. "I just wanted to give you a hug and tell you that you're lucky to have a friend like Zabini."

Hermione looked past Harry and glared.

"Blaise what did you do to Harry? I just saw him a few hours ago and he wasn't like this," Hermione said in an accusatory tone of voice.

Zabini shrugged.

"Potter and I were just having a nice chat, is all," Zabini said smiling.

Harry released Hermione and chuckled.

"You don't have to scrutinize Zabini like that. He did nothing," Harry said. "Besides which, aren't you supposed to be going to the Weasley's now?"

"Ack! I almost forgot! Thanks Harry!" Hermione said quickly. "You're coming too right?"

Harry nodded.

"In a while," Harry replied.

Hermione nodded.

"Okay," she said quickly. "Let's go Blaise!"

Hermione grabbed Blaise and the apparated out of Flourish and Blotts. Harry started at his hands for a while after Hermione and Zabini left. After a while he clenched his fists and started walking again. He still needed to find a gift for the Weasley's. Harry walked around the store and settled on a book for childcare. He fingered the books spine for a while, thinking about what Blaise said. Truth be told, Harry had almost forgotten about what had happened to Hermione earlier in the year. She lost her child. It was the only child she ever had and could be the only child she would be having for the rest of her life. Harry wanted to cry right then and there. How in the world could Hermione be so happy in front of him, when he knew she was in pain? Why did it hurt him so much to think about it?

Harry shook his head and walked to the checkout counter.

(LINE)

Harry met Ginny at their favourite restaurant at one in the afternoon. He handed her a small bouquet of flowers and kissed her softly. Ginny giggled and blushed.

"What's this for?" she asked while they were waiting to be seated.

"My apology," Harry replied. "I wasn't understanding you earlier."

Ginny smiled and nodded.

"I forgive you," she said. A minute passed before a hostess came to take Harry and Ginny to their seats.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but we do not have a smaller table to accommodate you and your girlfriend," the hostess said. "If you would not mind, we do have a table for more than two people…"

"That is fine," Harry said.

The hostess nodded and turned to show Harry and Ginny to the table. Following Ginny, Harry realized that she did not apologise in return. As much as he did not want to be bitter about it, the bitterness was creeping into his system. Ginny sat down first and Harry followed. Harry sighed and took off his coat. Like normal, people were staring at him. He looked around and saw the normal awestruck look on the people's faces but some of them (waiters mostly) had almost _dirty_ looks on their faces. Some of them even had piteous looks on. When they noticed Harry's confused stared they looked away but Harry could not shake the horrible feeling he was getting in his stomach.

"I can't believe this…" Ginny's muttered in angered disbelief.

Harry turned her way.

"What?" he asked.

Ginny moved to pick up her things.

"Why don't we eat somewhere else?" Ginny said.

"Why?" Harry questioned. But before he finished is sentence he heard his name.

"Harry!" Harry turned around to see Hermione waving at him. Ron, Luna a Blaise were standing behind her grinning and frosty from the snow. Hermione made her way to him.

"I know you guys wanted to have lunch alone, but this is such a good coincidence! Do you mind if we eat with you?" Hermione asked all very quickly.

Harry smile widely.

"Please do! We wouldn't mind at all!" Harry said happily. He looked over at his girlfriend who he knew would rather not have the rest of them over, but he was not really in the mood to give in at her whims. Hermione waved the group over and sat down next to Ginny.

Harry stood up while the group removed their coats and scarves. He hugged Ron tightly, enjoying the happiness Ron was feeling. Then Harry hugged Luna, being mindful of her condition and helped her to his seat. Harry looked up at Blaise and smiled, still feeling grateful for his conversation with him. After everyone was seated Hermione spotted someone else.

"Hey look it's Dean!" she smiled and waved at him.

Harry looked his way and felt resentment bubbling up but he looked at Hermione's happy face when she waved at him and suddenly felt the need to accommodate her.

"Why don't we invite him to eat with us?" Harry asked grinning.

Hermione perked to that.

"Great idea!" she said. "Dean!"

Dean Thomas looked over to the table and visibly let out a chuckle. He walked over.

"Wow I never expected to see everyone here," he said. "What's up?"

"Come eat lunch with us," Ron said grinning. "I haven't seen you in ages- and by the looks of it, you're still single."

"And by the looks of it, you're happily married," Dean replied smartly. "How's the baby, Luna?"

"He is well," Luna replied in a still dreamy voice. "Ron is taking very good care of him, and I, of course."

"That is good to hear," Dean said.

"So, you gonna sit or not?" Harry asked.

Dean laughed and nodded. He sat next to Blaise.

"Oh wow this is like the Gryffindor house all over again!" Hermione laughed. "With the exception of Luna, and Blaise."

"We all know Luna is an honorary Gryffindor," Harry smiled. "I'm sorry I can't say the same for you Zabini."

"Gryffindors are overrated," Blaise replied. "I prefer being Slytherin anyway."

"If Luna is a honorary Gryffindor, than shouldn't Hermione be an honorary Slytherin?" Ginny asked.

Hermione cracked a smile.

"I guess so," she said. "Farewell dear Gryffindor!"

Harry and Ron laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll always be a Gryffindor to us 'Mione," Ron said.

There was a little chuckle throughout the table before it becoming silent. The air felt tense all over. Hermione looked out the window and Harry watched her expression turn grim. Harry followed her gaze and saw a lady walking down the street with her husband. They were smiling happily. The lady was pregnant. Harry thought his heart was going to give out. He wanted to say something to her, but the time and the place wasn't now.

"This… is a little awkward…" Dean muttered.

"Tell me about it," Blaise replied. Hermione turned her head to the two of them.

"Well you can always start something else," she butted in.

"I'm only a spectator," Blaise said.

"Aw, do you need me to introduce you? I thought we were too old for that," Hermione grinned.

Blaise chose not to reply. Hermione grinned.

"Fine then, you shorksnake," Hermione muttered. "Everyone this is Blaise Zabini, resident Slytherin at the Gryffindor table. Everyone say hello and make him feel welcome."

Everyone at the table laughed. The waiter came by and asked to take orders. Harry was surprised when the waiter asked if Dean wanted his 'usual'.

"You come here often? I had no idea," Harry said amused.

Dean nodded.

"…Ginny said she liked the place a lot," Dean said slowly.

Harry felt a pang of jealousy.

"Really?"

There was another awkward silence before Hermione spoke.

"There is a place Draco and I used to go to a lot," Hermione started. "I can take you there if you'd like Harry… with Ginny of course."

"Is it any good?" Harry questioned.

Hermione shrugged.

"Draco liked it. You two, surprisingly have the same tastes," Hermione said moving the straw around in her drink.

"They do not," Blaise muttered.

Hermione turned her eyes toward him.

"You say something?" she quipped.

Blaise shook his head.

"No unless you want me to," he replied.

Dean laughed.

"You two are very amusing," he grinned. "You guys remind me of you and Ron back at Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled.

"Well now that Ron's mature I can pick on him, so I have to find a substitute," Hermione sighed.

"Are you implying something?" Blaise questioned with a smirk on his lips.

"No, not unless you want me to be," Hermione replied.

"Touché," Blaise grinned.

Harry watched the two of them banter with soft eyes. If he could not be there for Hermione, he was glad someone was. He was glad that Blaise was such a good personne to her and that he cared for her. Harry looked at Ron who gave him a questioning look. Harry shrugged.

"Are you two sure you're not in love or something?" Ginny asked.

Hermione and Blaise stopped bickering. Then Hermione just started laughing.

"Are you bloody- well serious?" She asked through her laughter. "Blaise is otherwise engaged!"

"That never stopped anyone," Ginny replied.

Hermione grinned. She had a dangerous glint in her eyes- or Harry was just seeing things.

"It certainly matters in this case," Hermione said.

"Congratulations on your engagement," Luna said smiling. "…This personne must be very happy."

"Elated," Blaise replied. Hermione was snickering.

"What's funny?" Harry asked.

Hermione snapped to attention.

"Oh, no, nothing. Just some people at the door," Hermione said grinning.

"How'd you go about doing it?" Ron asked curiously.

Blaise looked like he would rather _not _answer.

"We…were in a garden and just concluded having a marvelous dinner. We were at Malfoy Manor, you see, and went out in the gardens," Blaise replied softly. He was blushing faintly.

"How romantic," Luna said sweetly. "Ron asked me to marry him in the garden at his home as well. A gnome took the ring and Ron hexed the poor thing to oblivion. I was satisfied though."

Blaise chuckled.

"You two look very happy together," he said.

"Thank-you," Ron said. "I hope you're happy too."

"How did Malfoy ask you, Hermione?" Luna questioned.

Hermione looked pleasantly surprised and blushed.

"…He pinned me to the wall of his bedroom and asked me to marry him…well _told_ me at any rate,' Hermione replied. "…Ferret."

"What were _you_ doing in there, hm?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Hermione pouted.

"I was touring the Mansion, thank-you very much!" Hermione snapped. "I did not think he was going to…propose to me."

Harry had the feeling Malfoy did more than proposing but he was too jealous to inquire further. Just then three people came to the table carrying the food. Everyone happily began to eat.

"How does it feel to know you're about to be married, Zabini?" Harry asked while eating. Blaise finished off the food in his mouth before replying.

"It feels comforting to know that someone loves me for everything I am. Regardless of any mistakes I make, they love me enough to want to be with me forever," Blaise replied. "I believe that it is rare to find such love… I am lucky."

"You sound like you have so much respect for this personne. How important is that for your relationship?" Dean asked.

"It is second only to love," Blaise replied. "But I first started to respect this personne because they are older than I am. After that, I grew to love them."

Harry sighed softly.

"It must be so nice…" he said gently. "Were you there when Zabini proposed, Hermione?"

Hermione's face lit up and she laughed once more.

"Oh yes. I was there when the proposal was made," Hermione replied. "I was married to Draco at the time and it was very… _romantic_."

Harry looked at Blaise and saw that he had a very malicious look to his eyes. Harry did not know what it was, but figured Hermione knew more than she was letting one and Blaise was going to make sure it stayed that way. Harry shook his head and ate while the conversation turned to other things.

While observing the table, he realized that Dean was throwing looks at Ginny and Ginny was trying to ignore him. Not only that, but Blaise was very observe as well. He caught Harry's eye for a second and looked away. But the look Harry received stayed with him for the rest of the lunch meeting. Why did Blaise look at him as if he was missing something crucial? What was he missing? Harry looked down at his food. Was it between his girlfriend and Dean?

Harry looked up again and caught Dean's eye.

(LINE)

"I'm telling you Ron, Dean wanted to tell me something!" Harry sighed in frustration and paced around the garden. Hermione was with Luna in the Weasley flat. Ron and Harry wanted to take a walk after lunch. Harry wanted to speak with Dean about the look he received but the man disappeared right after lunch. Ginny was back at Grimmuld Place, she assured Harry, but he was starting to doubt that.

"Even if that is true, is he telling you something about Ginny? You could just be paranoid," Ron said.

"I don't know Ron…" Harry muttered. "…It isn't just today either. Lately, I've been thinking about… I don't know- _not _being with Ginny. I think I still love her- but I don't know anymore!"

Ron sat down on the fountain.

"Have you been thinking about someone else?" he asked.

Harry looked up into the sky and then sighed again.

"…You'll think I'm a horrible personne," Harry whimpered.

"It's Hermione, isn't it?"

Harry stared at Ron with wide eyes.

"How'd you know?" he asked. "When'd you get so smart?"

Ron chuckled.

"I could just tell. You've been trying really hard to help her get over Malfoy and everything, for one. And at lunch you gave her this look that I could only described as love."

"When was that?"

"During that really awkward silence," Ron replied. "You gave her such a… passionate look, I was almost surprised."

"… I was concerned because she was thinking about her… lost child," Harry said. "Zabini and I spoke today… and he said things that I think I was trying to deny. They stirred such strong feelings inside of me that I just had to give Hermione a hug. And, to tell you the truth, I did not want to let go."

Ron was silent for a while.

"Do you think… you might be in love with her?"

Harry turned to Ron.

"…I've been thinking about it… and I just might be," Harry replied softly.

The clouds broke and snow started falling to the ground. Harry looked at the flakes falling, pure and innocently, to the ground.

Harry knew he was going to get into an argument when he got home, but he was prepared for it. He wanted to give Ginny another chance before giving up on her. Just because they were having some rough patches didn't mean he didn't love her… but it would be a problem for him if it turned out he loved Hermione more.

(LINE)

A/N: Woo hoo! This is great! Two updates! No don't expect any updates soon, you know me by now. I'm excited though! Veelan is almost done and this looks like it's going to be three chapters… maybe I'll do more to make this my last fanfic. Sounds good to me! I hope everyone likes it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oy! I'm so happy everyone enjoys Hermione Jane! At first I really didn't think people would review but I'm happy. Sigh, Harry Potter's not getting much rep, but I'm glad the last book's coming out (or might be out by the time I post this).

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'd love to, then I'd kill off that harlot!

Hermione Jane?

Hermione Jane Malfoy sighed and flopped onto the large bed. The silver and blue bed curtains were opened and placed at the corners of the handsome bedposts. The silk sheets were visible only by leeway of the soft comforter Hermione had placed herself upon. The pillows scattered away from the invading body mass and some fell to the floor. Hermione rolled on her side and let a tear fall down her cheek. She was determined not to cry. She had enough of it and was ready to move on.

Hermione wiped her tear away and briskly sat up. She looked toward the doorway and grinned. Blaise Zabini gave her a warm smile.

"You've gotten better Hermione," Blaise noticed.

Hermione nodded and hopped from the bed. She didn't bother making it up, that's what the maids were for, and walked over to Blaise.

"I'm about ready to have them do something now," Hermione said patting Blaise on his shoulder. Blaise chuckled and followed her out of the room. Two maids bowed when Hermione and Blaise walked out of the master bedroom.

"I left a mess," Hermione said shortly. "Please clean it."

The maids looked ecstatic.

"Yes, Mistress!" they said eagerly and nearly ran into the room. Hermione was kind enough to leave some books on the desk and chair before she left.

"You'd think I never let them work," Hermione muttered as she and Blaise made their way down the windowed corridor.

"You didn't," Blaise remarked.

"Hey! You're supposed to agree with me!" Hermione snapped.

Blaise chuckled again and nodded.

"My apologies," he said quietly. Hermione snarled at him.

"Mistress," a voice broke Hermione out of her soon-to-be-tirade. Hermione smiled at the head butler, James.

"Ah, James, yes?" she questioned.

"Mistress, there some things we need to discuss about this property," James said, "and about the accounts."

Hermione laughed.

"No there isn't," Hermione said. "Tell all the gardeners that they are slacking. I noticed the gardens looking barbaric as Blaise and I walked around the property. As to the accounts, I am using them as we speak. I will expect you to have this place in top sport by the time I return tomorrow."

"Whatever for, Mistress?" James questioned. "Are you…selling this estate?"

Hermione looked at her butler incredulously.

"How do you think your late master would feel if she did that?" Blaise snapped. "Have some respect for your mistress."

"I'm going to make the mansion into a museum. The gardens are for trails and the parlours are tea spots. Merlin knows we have large enough ballrooms to fit at least twenty tables in each," Hermione explained. "Thank-you Blaise."

James looked surprised for a moment then smiled.

"Brilliant idea, Mistress!" he cried. "Oh excuse me Mistress, Master Zabini for my insubordination!"

Hermione nodded. James bowed.

"Excuse me, I have some errands to attend to!" James' face was lit up as he rushed off the bark commands. Blaise shook his head but a grin was on his face.

"I see you have been taking lessons from Draco," Blaise remarked as they made their way to the entrance of Malfoy Manor.

"Naturally," Hermione quipped. "I feel so much better now."

Blaise smiled.

"As you should," Blaise said softly. "I can assume Draco isn't rolling around in his grave any more."

"No, I think he is quite calm," Hermione said. "That is until I visit him today and tell him the news."

"Oh, about Potter?" Blaise questioned. Hermione nodded. Blaise tried not to laugh but it came through. He helped Hermione into her coat before shrugging his on. It was snowing lightly but the day was comfortable. Hermione wrapped her scarf around her neck and grinned at Blaise.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Blaise asked putting his white gloves on.

"You always wear white," Hermione replied. "And I always wear black. And you dark skinned and I'm not."

"Hardly," Blaise smirked. He held the door open for Hermione and she walked through it.

"I just find it so funny," Hermione said.

"Your knickers are white today," Blaise noticed. Hermione flushed.

"Did I ask you to look?" Hermione snapped and punched Blaise in the arm.

"Well you are wearing a dress in the middle of winter and it isn't form fitting," Blaise explained.

"What are you trying to say?" Hermione asked glaring at him. "You don't like my puffs?"

"When you jumped onto the bed your dress flew up a little," Blaise replied. "You have very nice legs."

Hermione laughed.

"I'll forgive you this time because you just complimented me," Hermione said. Blaise smiled.

"Why thank-you," he said. "Your dress is very cute and you are still young so I suppose it suits you."

"You're still young too," Hermione pouted. "Just because you age differently doesn't mean you aren't my age right now."

Blaise shrugged and opened an iron gate. Hermione walked through it and waited for Blaise to close it before taking his arm and apparating to the cemetery.

(LiNE)

Ron checked his watch for the fifth time and sighed in frustration. It wasn't good for Luna to be waiting in the cold like this. She could get sick then the baby might be ill…Where were they?

"I am fine Ronald," Luna said in her dreamy voice. "The weather is quite nice."

"But I don't want you to get sick," Ron said worriedly. He embraced Luna and kissed her forehead. Luna smiled and kissed Ron's chin. Just then a pop was heard and Hermione and Blaise were standing in the middle of the garden.

"Sorry we're late!" Hermione said quickly. "I didn't think I would talk for as long as I did!"

"It is fine," Luna said as she embraced Hermione. "How are you Blaise?"

"I am well," Blaise said walking over to Ron and Luna. He gave Ron a one-armed hug before going to Luna.

"How's your _betrothed_?" Ron asked grinning. "When are we going to meet her?"

"My betrothed is fine," Blaise replied. "I do not know when you will be able to meet."

"Sometime before the wedding I hope," Ron said hugging Hermione. "How are you?"

"Great! I just finished some things at the manor and now I can't wait for spring!" Hermione replied. "I see you're well. Keeping in shape?"

Ron nodded.

"I have to be if I want more children," Ron replied. "You?"

"Yes, I burn calories by thinking of revenge," Hermione replied.

Ron laughed.

"Let's go eat," he said. "I'm starving."

"You are always hungry Ronald," Luna said dreamily. "But I am hungry as well."

"Then it's settled!" Hermione said smiling. "Let's go to Diagon Alley!"

Hermione, Ron, Luna and Blaise apparated to the wall behind the Leaky Cauldron. The snow was coming down harder than before.

"Do you suppose there is going to be a blizzard?" Blaise questioned lightly.

"That would be entertaining," Hermione said as she tapped the proper bricks. The wall opened and Diagon Alley was revealed to them. The four walked through the throngs of people to their destination. The 'restaurant district', as Hermione liked to call it, had absolutely every she liked to eat and more. Her favourite place to go was the same small café she, Ron and Harry always went to for breakfasts and lunch. It seemed like everyone liked that place nowadays.

"Same as last week?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged.

"If you want to," Hermione replied.

"The food is quite good there," Luna said dreamily. "And the company is quite nice."

"Yeah I was surprised we me with Harry and Ginny _and _Dean," Ron chimed in. "I could've swore Ginny and Dean weren't talking anymore."

"They talk quite well," Hermione said grinning. She opened the door to the restaurant and Blaise took it from her, allowing her to walk in after Luna and Ron. The group waited to be seated while covered in snow. The small café was merry and it smelled very good.

"Oh what good luck!" a waitress exclaimed. "Ms. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter is here and was wondering if you would mind joining him for lunch."

"He knew we were coming?" Ron asked. "Blimey…"

"It's those powers we keep warning you about," Hermione laughed. "We won't mind at all, that is, if everyone is allowed…"

"Mr. Potter knew that you would have company," the waitress said. "Please come this way."

The four walked to through the restaurant to Harry's table. People were whispering and giggling, saying things like, "It's Ron Weasley and Hermione Malfoy!" and "I heard that Blaise Zabini worked for as a double agent! Oh my! Luna Weasley's pregnant!"

"It feels like Hogwarts, eh 'Mione?" Ron asked quietly. Hermione nodded and giggled. The waitress led the group to Harry's table and left to let them get settled down. Harry was not sitting at the table but his coat was there.

"Did someone kidnap Mr. Potter?' Ron joked.

"I bet they did!" Hermione laughed and let Luna slide in first before following her. The boys sat on the other side. In a minute, Harry came back looking tired but when he noticed them, he smiled.

"Hey guys! Sorry I didn't realize you were here!" Harry said happily. Ron and Hermione both noticed Harry's change of face. Hermione looked at him concerned.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked as Harry sat next to her.

Harry shrugged.

"I don't know what 'alright' is anymore," Harry admitted. "I think I should tell you all about what's happening to me and Ginny, but I don't know I can handle it."

"I've noticed that and Ginny are not as close as you used to be. Is there something that is hindering your love?" Luna said in her dreamy voice.

Harry sighed and nodded.

"There is, but I need to solve something first," Harry said quietly. "For that, I might need your help."

"You know we'll help you with anything," Hermione said smiling. "Besides, you look really upset." Harry gave his table a grim smile. Ron did not want to think something was wrong with their relationship but if it was hurting Harry this much then…

"What…do you think is wrong?" Ron asked quietly.

"She might be cheating on me," Harry said softly. "But I don't want to say anything final yet."

"…What makes you say that?" Ron asked gulping.

Harry looked unsure. Hermione placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled.

"Maybe I imagined it, but I think her shirt… her clothes smelled like someone else," Harry said poorly. "And people here always give me funny looks."

"Well you _are_ Harry Potter," Luna pointed out.

Harry grinned.

"That _is_ true," he said. "But I suppose what I'm trying to say is that I get such a strange feeling whenever I'm here with her."

"Have you considered going somewhere else?" Hermione asked. "Maybe if you find that you don't receive the same treatment then maybe it's true. Because everyone knows this is your favourite spot to eat."

Ron shared a glance with Hermione and she nodded. Hermione then took Harry's drink and proceeded to fish the cherry out of the bottom of it.

"Hey! That's mine!" Harry cried, trying to get his glass back. Hermione laughed and passed the glass to Ron. Harry growled.

"You guys I'm trying to be serious!" Harry said angrily.

"We're tired of you being serious," Ron said. "We know that you want to get this right, but Ginny's not the only one who's at fault."

Harry frowned.

"I know that," Harry said. "But that's why I need your help."

"What will you do if you find that she is cheating?" Luna asked.

Harry sighed.

"What should I do?" he asked.

"Respect her," Blaise replied.

Harry's head whipped in Blaise's direction. He looked at him incredulously. Blaise lifted his hand to keep Harry from speaking. Harry held his tongue and allowed Blaise to speak.

"She is a woman, Potter, and they need to be handled with care. However, you should respect her wishes and leave her," Blaise explained. "She has told you, by being unfaithful, that she does not respect you. Therefore, it is only proper to respect her enough to let her go and find someone who will treat you respectfully and lovingly."

"I see," Harry said awestruck. Ron was slack-jawed. Where was Blaise when he needed him at Hogwarts? Ron could see why Hermione kept him around and why Luna seemed to enjoy his company so much. Ron even had to admit that Blaise was altogether something else.

"If I may," Luna broke the silence. "I would like a bowl of vegetable soup."

"Spiced pumpkin juice and sweet potato fries!" Hermione chimed in. "Are you boys going to order?"

Ron jumped, when had the waitress arrived and what did she hear?

"Breakfast platter," Ron replied. "Extra sausages and hash."

"A cup of Earl Grey, if you don't mind," Blaise said. Hermione glared at him and he gave her an impassive look.

"The usual," Harry said, "and another cup of pop."

"I'll be right out with your orders," the waitress says. When she left Ron spoke.

"Will it be alright?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded.

"She knows not to say anything about what she's heard," Harry replied. Ron nodded. He looked at Hermione who was still in a staring contest with Blaise.

"Eat," Hermione muttered.

"I'm quite full," Blaise said gently. He smiled. Hermione glowered at him.

"You…are a pain," she said.

"As are you," Blaise replied. "Remind me again why we're friends?"

Hermione grinned.

"Blackmail," she replied. Ron noticed Harry's grin. Hermione and Blaise must have reminded Harry of Hogwarts and his fights Hermione.

"You guys are so crazy," Harry muttered grinning. "So I guess I'm supposed to feel better now."

"Yes," Hermione said automatically. "Can't you tell?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"Thanks," he said, "…for your help as well."

(LINE)

Harry and Hermione apparated to Gimmuld Place after lunch. Blaise accompanied them and for a few moments Harry actually felt jealous of Blaise and his relationship with Hermione. Harry remembered when he was like that with Hermione and it pained him to know that she did not depend on him as much any more. After Blaise left to be with his 'betrothed' (as Blaise liked to call the mysterious personne) Harry and Hermione were left alone to talk about the day. To Harry's dismay, Hermione brought up Ginny.

"Where is she?" Hermione asked looking around.

"Please don't bring her up right now," Harry muttered while he sat on a couch in the sitting room. Hermione gave him an inquisitive look.

"If she is bothering you so much why don't you break up with her?" Hermione asked sitting next to Harry. Harry sighed and shook his head. He look up at Hermione through his long bangs and studied her face. When had she gotten so pretty?

"Harry did you hear what I just asked?" Hermione questioned glaring slightly.

Harry grinned.

"No, not really," he replied lightly. He had been too occupied staring at her face. To him, it looked as if Hermione was a brand new personne with a shining light that he wanted to take for himself. When had she gotten so much confidence and how did he miss the change?

"Well listen to me now," Hermione huffed.

"I'll listen if you think it's important," Harry said grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you break up with her?" Hermione asked again. "I mean all this fighting can't be good for you health."

Harry shrugged.

"I suppose I haven't broken up with her is because part of me still loves her dearly," Harry replied trying to keep his eyes on Hermione's face. "Yet another part might love someone else and the last part wants to please everyone who is watching."

Hermione shook her head and rested it on the back of the couch.

"That's complicated," Hermione acknowledged. "But you know you can't please everyone."

"Regardless of if that's true or not, I want to," Harry said. "Don't you sometimes want to please people?"

"Of course I do," Hermione replied smiling faintly. "I've been close to two of the most famous people in the wizarding world. There are always people I have wanted to impress… and sometimes I do not always impress them."

Harry continued to stare at Hermione and grinned.

"Am I one of those people?" he asked after a long pause.

Hermione looked surprised for a moment but then smiled and nodded.

"Yes," she replied. "You always are."

"You don't have to do a lot to impress me, Hermione," Harry said feeling flattered. How he wanted Hermione to want to impress him!

"But I feel as if I have to do enough for you to notice," Hermione replied. She blushed and then laughed. "That wasn't supposed to come out."

Harry grinned.

"But it did and I'm flattered," Harry grinned. "But you know what would impress me the most?"

Hermione shook her head.

"What?" she questioned curiously.

"If your knickers were a another color other than black," Harry said cheekily. Hermione slapped him on the arm.

"What is it with my knickers today?" Hermione asked furiously. "First Blaise, then you! Why does everyone have to remark on them?"

Harry laughed. He loved the way Hermione's cheeks were burning.

"You're kinda cute Hermione," Harry said silkily. "I know of a few people who might actually want to see those knickers up close."

Harry noticed Hermione's cheeks turn red. He couldn't believe that he was flirting with her! Harry's heart was beating a little faster than normal. When was the last time he flirted with anyone?

Hermione turned around to faced Harry. She took a step closer to him. Harry watched as Hermione stopped right in front of him, her legs were touching his, and leaned closer him. She lifted her leg so it was straddling his waist and leaned so close that her chest was against his. Harry's heart picked up a beat.

Hermione moved Harry's hand to her waist and her mouth to his ear in one smooth movement. His heart stopped. His fingers were itching to move down to flirt some more. Hermione was dangerous.

"Are you one of those people?" Hermione's voice was seductive and smooth. Harry fought the urge to grab Hermione and pull her lips into his and her body a little closer. They were so very close, and he was so very tempted.

Hermione soon pulled away and Harry breathed again. He now knew to never flirt with Hermione when they were the only ones in the house. Hermione smirked and moved to go to the stairs.

"You forget Harry, I was a married woman," Hermione said smiling. "I might be a little out of your league."

Harry's mouth opened before the words came to his mind.

"I'm willing to find that out," Harry said in a breathy voice. Harry's heart was beating faster than it ever had before. He did not mean to say them, but he meant the words that came out of his mouth. Hermione chuckled and started to walk up the stairs.

"If you're lucky," she said grinning. Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. About more than halfway up the stairs (Harry was counting them) Hermione let out a startled gasp.

"Ginny, you can't just pop up like that!" Hermione said. "I nearly had a heart attack."

"Look up next time," Ginny said. "Is Harry here?"

Harry suddenly realized that he had a girlfriend.

"Yeah, he's downstairs," Hermione replied. "…Did you go into a perfume shoppe today?"

"No why?" Ginny's voice sounded uneasy.

"Oh, nothing, you just smell like you have," Hermione replied. "Sorry, I have to change."

Harry stood up. For a moment, he was feeling bad because he had that moment with Hermione. But it melted away instantly at Hermione's words. If Hermione could smell the difference in Ginny's clothing then he was not imagining it. If that was true, then perhaps he should just do what Blaise and everyone else has been telling him to. Harry looked up as Ginny walked down the stairs. He clenched his fist as Ginny smiled at him.

"Harry! I haven't seen you all day!" she said running to him and giving him a hug. Harry clenched his eyes shut and tried to ignore the scent on her clothing, her hair, everywhere about her. He wanted to vomit.

"How was your day?" Harry asked coolly. "Pleasurable?"

Ginny smiled widely.

"Yes!" she said. "How was yours?"

Harry wanted to tell her about wanting to break up with her but didn't think it was the right time. He smiled weakly and pulled away from her.

"Some parts were really good, and others not so good," Harry replied. "Hermione's been feeling much better, if you wanted to know."

"That's good!" Ginny said. "So then she'll leave soon right?"

Harry shook his head.

"No, she will be here for a long time," Harry replied. "I enjoy her company… and she teaches me so many things."

Ginny looked at Harry questioningly.

"Oh? Like what?" she asked.

"…How to flirt properly," Harry replied walking past Ginny. "But I'm sure you know all about that, right?"

Harry chuckled as Ginny's mouth hung open.

"Harry what makes you say that?" Ginny cried. "What have I done?"

Harry shook his head.

"Oh, nothing," he replied. "…Oh I was wondering, were you shopping for cologne today? Because that really isn't my type."

Harry laughed and shook his head.

"I'm going to take a nap," he said. "I'm making dinner, stick around."

Harry did not bother to hear Ginny's excuses about anything. He walked up the stairs and passed Hermione's room. A tingle ran through him at the thought of her warm breath in his ear and her long leg straddling his waist. He was not about to have her think that he was not in her league. Harry closed the door to his room and sighed. He was not going to think about Ginny at the moment because Hermione made him feel much better. Hermione made him feel…so good.

(LINE)

A/N: All done! How did everyone like this chapter? It's a little crappy but I tried to redeem it with the HHr yumminess!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello all! Sorry for the long wait! College is hard work, you know? Hope you enjoy it!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione Jane Chapter Four

Harry shut his eyes tightly and gripped Hermione's shirt as he fell to the ground. Hot tears spilled from his eyes and he released a throaty whimper. He couldn't take it anymore. Harry gripped the fabric tighter, willing Hermione to get the hint. His heart was shattering, falling into a million pieces on the ground. Couldn't she see what this was doing to him-_herself_He wasn't crying because he needed to. He wasn't crying because his life was in complete shambles and he didn't even want to recognize it. Harry felt Hermione wrap her arms around his neck and gently lead him to the ground. Harry buried his head in Hermione's shoulder, sobbing.

"Dear Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione questioned softly. She rubbed his back warmly.

Why was she just letting the world go on without her?

"Do something!" Harry cried. "Frown, cry, get angry! _Something_!"

"Harry what are you talking about?" Hermione asked softly. "I can cry on my own."

"Then do it!"

She wasn't ready to accept anything yet! She just buried them all inside of her and waited for them to burst. Harry was crying because she was not ready to accept that he was gone. She was not ready for the pain and it hurt him to see her like that. Harry cried because Hermione made him.

* * *

Blaise Zabini smiled as he watched his loved Hermione Jane Malfoy busy the workers and give commands. He just came in from the snow to three servant men taking off his coat, hat, every other winter item he had on, not to mention wiping the snow off his boots.

The Malfoy estate was a glorious sight to behold, even in the cold of winter. Hermione made sure the fires were stoked, always running, the horses were well exercised even inside the stables, the rooms were cleaned to perfection and the hands were well occupied.

"We have three months make this into a proper museum," Hermione said smiling. "James the third floor ballroom is a horrific, please fix that up. Your late master and I loved dancing in that room and it is a shame to see it in shambles."

James flushed an embarrassed shade of pink and nodded. He summoned several idle-trying-to-look-busy maids to come with him to the ballroom. Hermione grinned.

"You're feeling good today, aren't you?" Blaise asked smiling. Hermione turned around with a wide grin on her face. She ran to Blaise and hugged him tightly.

"Blaise I'm so happy you're here!" she said, eyes twinkling. "Look! I daresay I've improved!"

Blaise looked at Hermione warmly. Hermione led Blaise into one of the parlors and instantly, tea was set for their enjoyment.

"I daresay you have," Blaise said, looking around the room before his eyes settled on Hermione's. "Which reminds me, my betrothed is stopping by at tea-time."

Hermione smiled again. She took a sip of her tea, staring at Blaise amusedly.

"You know, you can use your betrothed's real name with me," she said. "I honestly won't laugh."'

Blaise sipped his own cup before gently setting it down.

"Oh because you've already had your laughter," Blaise quipped lightly. "You and Draco both."

Hermione let her laughter ring throughout the room. Blaise rather liked the sound.

"I will admit, Blaise. Seeing you utterly submissive makes my day. I've known none who could do it. Not even Draco," Hermione said softly, but a loud grin was on her face. "How you proposed indeed."

Blaise frowned.

"They didn't know Hermione," Blaise said stiffly.

"That is was the other way around?" Hermione asked, alive with laughter. "I will admit this to you Blaise, because I trust in your confidence."

Blaise turned warm eyes to Hermione.

"I do hope I find some laughter in this," he said.

Hermione shrugged.

"Depends on how you see it," she smiled. "I find it equally hilarious and horrifying."

Blaise smiled, having a feeling he knew where Hermione was headed.

"Well don't keep me waiting," he prodded.

Hermione blushed.

"Truthfully, after the proposal was made, and the…events afterward, I found myself unstoppably aroused. I turned to Draco, remembering wanting to know if he felt the same way, and indeed he had. The way you allowed yourself to be with Delacour, the expressions you mustered, the way you body bended to your beloved's will, sent both Draco and I on a path we've rarely trod," Hermione explained. Her cheeks were painted with blush and she held her tea cup in her hand.

Blaise smiled at her, willing her to look at him.

"The night was amazingly carnal, I will admit," Blaise said smiling. "But I will apologise if it has caused you any grief."

"Oh no, no!" she said smiling. "It was brilliant! I just thought I should tell you seeing as Delacour _is_ coming today."

"And now you will see that night in my beloved won't you?" Blaise asked grinning.

Hermione nodded.

"I know I will," she said. "It makes me want to drag Harry in here and have him watch."

Blaise looked amused before a impish grin spread across his face.

"Scar him early, will we?" he asked.

"The idea _has_ crossed my mind," Hermione replied.

Blaise took a sip of his tea, with a smile on his face.

"Noble likes chai," he said. "It makes him especially…responsive."

Hermione took up the hint and smiled.

"I daresay you will not be coming with me to visit Harry tomorrow," she said smiling.

Blaise grinned.

"I daresay I won't," he said, voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

_Where is Hermione?_ Harry thought angrily. He was starting to go through withdrawal. He didn't think it was possible. Honestly, _Hermione_ withdrawal? It was annoying and shiver-wrenching at the same time. He wanted to see her, just to talk to her, but he wanted to touch her too, flirt with her. He wanted to know all about what a married woman knew. He wanted to be a married man himself after all. Harry sighed and sank down into a chair in the kitchen.

All his Hogwarts life and afterwards he loved Hermione, but his love was cut under by his faith in Ginny's love for him. Soon his love for Hermione was thrown in the recesses of his mind, figuring his love was only brotherly. Ginny loved him and when he married her, they would be one happy family. The Weasley's and him. But what was changing that? Harry bit the answer down in his throat. He knew what it was… of course it was all so obvious. Would it hurt Ginny if he cheated on her? Certainly. But could he bring himself to do it? No, not right now. He still wanted to love Ginny because he was blissful and oblivious to the truth when he had. Nothing hurt him.

"Not like now," Harry muttered. He heard a knock on the front door and walk to it. Ginny started to make her way down the stairs for breakfast.

"Who is it?" she asked. Harry looked at her. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked a mess. For a moment Harry's sympathy got the better of him. Harry looked at his girlfriend-or-about-not-to-be and walked to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Ginny glared at him, but her face melted into tears once more.

"I love you Harry! So I can't keep lying to you."

Harry's eyes widened. What was she saying?

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, bracing himself for the worst.

"I-It's Hermione," Ginny sniffled.

Harry eyed Ginny curiously. There couldn't be anything about Hermione that Harry didn't already know.

"What about her?" Harry asked, feeling his heart go cold.

Ginny wiped her eyes, crying pitifully. She stumbled into Harry's arms, her theatrics getting the better of her. Harry noticed, but found something genuinely wrong with his girlfriend. Although she was not confessing the way he thought she would.

"S-she threatened me not to tell you," Ginny stuttered. Harry was no longer amused. Hermione threatening Ginny?

"Tell me what?" Harry prodded further. "Do not keep me in the dark Ginny."

A few more tears fell from Ginny's eyes.

"That she's been having an affair with Dean!" Ginny sobbed. "Even when she was with Malfoy! She threatened me not to tell because she knew it would ruin her _perfect_ image! But I-I just couldn't let you go on thinking that she was so _good_!"

The room because silent, save Ginny's small sobs. Harry felt his body run cold. He stared at his girlfriend with wide, cold eyes. She was looking at the ground, still crying. There was no way in hell Hermione would cheat on Malfoy. Harry knew they were in love, everything about them told him that they were meant for each other. Malfoy had the woman he wanted, he made her fall for him and Harry knew there was nothing he could do to break it.

So he found it very difficult to believe Ginny.

Very difficult.

So difficult, in fact, that he felt his upper lip curl into a snarling position as he took his girlfriend by the shoulders and shook her. She looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes. She was no longer crying and it made Harry even more upset. He glared daggers at the woman in his arms.

"What did you say?" Harry's voice was rough, husky, dangerous. He'd face all hell if Ginny was lying to him. He go to Azkaban because she would be dead. There was no way Hermione would have cheated on Malfoy because she chose Malfoy out of all the other men out there. She did not cry fake tears when he died, she did not go into depression because she was no longer able to share his bed, love him. Hermione did not wear black because it was her favourite color. Hermione did not cheat because her husband refused to have sex with her.

Ginny's mouth opened and closed several times. She could not get the words out properly and Harry found himself getting more annoyed. Her noises only made it worse for her. Harry growled angrily and demanded Ginny to repeat herself. He was about to threaten her in a moment.

Then that moment was taken away when the knocking persisted. Harry had nearly forgotten why he got up in the first place. He quickly turned away from Ginny, trying to calm himself and walked to the door.

"I'm coming," Harry said unlocking and opening the door. Hermione came into view also with red eyes, a runny nose and tear streaked face. Harry's sympathy shot through the roof as he took in Hermione's broken form. He instantly showed her in.

"Oh Merlin what happened?" Harry asked quickly.

Hermione sniffed and shook her head.

"Can I use the washroom, please?" she asked in a small voice. Harry nodded and Hermione flew past him, bounding up the stairs. Harry watched her go, concerned. She was covered in snow, shivering and a complete mess. Harry sighed and turned to Ginny again. His eyes instantly turned cold.

"Please, continue what you were saying," Harry said. "Now that I know, I cannot look at Hermione the same way and I will make sure to bring it up with her."

"Oh no you can't!" Ginny cried, running to Harry. "She'll kill me!"

_I'll kill you if she doesn't_, Harry thought bitterly. His mind was starting to get the better of him. He tried not to think about how many times he cried for Hermione, knowing that she was not ready to accept Malfoy's death. And here his girlfriend was, saying that Hermione was not faithful to him? Who would rightfully drive their own emotions away just for fun? Hermione was depressed!

"…I have a right to know," Harry said softly. "Hermione is my friend, after all."

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but a thumbing noise made Harry look toward the stairs. Hermione was leaning against the wall looking slightly more collected. Harry nearly ran to the stair as Hermione made her way down them. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she looked at Harry with watery eyes. Harry opened his mouth to speak but before he could, Hermione slumped against him, sagging completely into his body. Harry wrapped his arms around her body, holding her close. Her head reached his shoulder and shook slightly. Harry heard a muffled noise and within a second noticed the sound to be a sob. Harry closed his eyes and held Hermione closer than ever. He didn't care if she was making him wet, they had spells to fix those things. They didn't have spells to fix broken hearts, but they did have time.

"H-he's gone!" Hermione sobbed hopelessly. "Oh Harry he's gone!"

Harry nodded and kissed Hermione's head.

"Yes he is Hermione. But that's alright, you will be fine," Harry whispered. "I'll be here…"

Hermione let out another cry and held Harry until her nails bit into his skin. Harry didn't mind the pain because if it made her feel better it was worth it.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed Ginny leave with her coat on. He didn't mind, it would be better without her. Hermione would be better without her. Harry sighed into Hermione's hair and continued to hold her. Sobs racked Hermione's body but they brought a smile to Harry's face. _Finally_, he thought.

* * *

"Ron, Luna, good afternoon!" Hermione said cheerfully. Harry was watching her out of the corner of her eye. He thought she was going to break. _She_ thought she was going to break. If this is what it felt like to open up to her emotions again, Hermione opted rather never to see them again.

Hermione glanced over in Harry's direction. She was so lucky to have him here. What would she do without him? Harry noticed her eyes and smiled warmly at her. Her heart fluttered at the sight of his handsome face. What would she have done without him all these years?

"Hermione!" Ron said smiling widely. He hugged Hermione tightly before noticing Harry.

"Harry!" he said in a surprised tone. "You're with Hermione?"

Hermione wasn't sure if Ron' s tone was a question or a statement. She watched as her two best friends embraced each other and smiled. If she wasn't mistaken, she noticed some unheard communication going on between them. Since when had Ronald learned to do that? She was always the one to have the unspoken bond between Harry. Perhaps the three of them were starting to become closer than before. Something inside of Hermione warmed and grew, until a gigantic smile broke out on her face.

"Alright boys, tell me what's going on!" Hermione said rounding on them. Harry and Ron looked at her, grinning and looked away.

"Nothing Hermione," Ron said walking into the house. "You say the strangest things."

"Do I!" Hermione huffed, following Ron. Harry followed the both of them, laughing all the way. Luna was on the stair, large blue eyes shining brightly. Her stomach had suddenly popped and Hermione instantly ran to her.

"Luna! You look amazing!" Hermione said smiling. She side-hugged the blonde and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Thank-you Hermione," Luna said. "You look well, too. Feeling any better?"

Hermione nodded, flushing.

"Oh yes," she replied airily. "I feel very good today."

"Oh!" Ron's loud voice broke Hermione and Luna's conversation. "Hermione have you seen Zabini lately?"

Hermione nodded, turning to him.

"He was at the manor two days ago," Hermione replied. "His betrothed came into town. We had tea and then Blaise left to stay with his betrothed."

Ron frowned.

"I've been thinking," he started.

"You think?" Hermione and Harry said together. They looked at each other and laughed. Ron scowled.

"I think," he snapped. "And I've been wondering why you never give an identity to Blaise's _betrothed_. I'd like to think she'd like a name."

"If she were a she at all," Hermione quipped. Ron looked as if he didn't quite get it the first time. Harry looked exactly the same as Ron and Luna was just smiling dreamily.

"I'm sorry?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged.

"Oh nothing at all," she said. "I'm famished! Let's eat!"

Harry caught Hermione's eyes with an incredulous expression. Hermione laughed and Luna joined in. Suddenly Molly popped out of nowhere with a huge tray of sandwiches. She embraced Hermione and then Harry.

"Oh, it is lovely to see you, Hermione-dear," Molly said, slightly tight. "I'm sorry to hear about your husband."

Hermione nodded, feeling saddened thinking about Draco. She suddenly felt Harry take her hand and squeeze it. She instantly felt better.

"Thank-you Molly," Hermione said. Molly nodded and turned to Harry. Hermione let go of his hand.

"Oh Harry! It's great to see you!" Molly pulled Harry into a tight hug. "Oh but where's Ginny?"

Hermione watched Harry's face closely. No expression moved across it.

"She's out," Harry replied. "Probably with…friends."

Molly looked upset.

"Oh that girl! Missing a chance to see her mother and brother! Luna too of course," she wailed. "I must get in contact with her at once!"

"You needn't to that Molly," Hermione said quickly. "Harry and I just wanted to see Ron and Luna is all. We'll be leaving soon anyway."

Molly frowned again but nodded.

"Alright, dearie," she said walking off to the kitchen. "I'm going to bring Authur his lunch. I'll be back in a jiff."

When Molly popped out of the house again, everyone sighed. Hermione rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming on. She sat down, and grabbed a sandwich.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said sitting next to her. "I don't know what I would've done."

Hermione smiled.

"Not a problem," she said.

"Is Ginny still acting up?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "Do I need to step in?"

Harry shook his head.

"No," he replied. "At long last, I am just going to break up with her."

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry," Luna said warmly. Hermione noticed a smirk on Luna's lips. How sorry could she be? Hermione inwardly chuckled.

"Please, don't be," Harry said. "I've been through more than this so I know I'll be fine."

Luna nodded.

"Well we're always here if you need help," she said. "Hermione is too and I daresay Zabini will help you, if it is on Hermione's behalf."

"I daresay you're correct," Hermione laughed. "Blaise has helped me in so many ways. I'm honestly so glad we met."

Harry nodded. Hermione knew he was glad he met Blaise too.

"Speaking of Zabini," Ron started. "His betrothed is a _man_?"

Hermione smiled.

"Why don't you bring this up with him next time you meet?" Hermione grinned. "Oh how excited he'll be…"

"Hermione… what's that look on your face?" Harry asked, slightly unnerved.

Hermione patted her face, confused.

"What look?" she questioned.

Harry shook his head.

"I am not sure I want to know," he sighed. "There are some things between you and Zabini that should stay between you and Zabini."

Hermione laughed. Instantly the night Blaise was proposed to popped into her head. Oh yes, certainly. Something things were just better left unsaid.

* * *

"Ginny stop!" Dean cried, being assaulted by Ginny's lips. Ginny nipped the skin under his neck and began to undo his shirt. Dean let out a whimper, trying to hold in his hunger for the girl. Ginny sucked on his neck, his shoulder, every part of skin available to her. Dean tilted his head back and released a throaty groan. This was starting to get out of hand.

"Please Ginny stop this! I can't keep lying to them!" Dean cried pushing Ginny away. He quickly started buttoning his shirt again. Ginny looked incredulous.

"You never had a problem with it before," she muttered, stalking closer. Dean backed himself into a wall and paled Ginny grinned.

"I can't do this to Harry! Ginny shouldn't you be feeling bad as well?" Dean asked, quickly slipping off the wall and into an open area.

"This may be our last time," Ginny said testily. "Now come here Dean. I won't wait any longer!"

Dean flinched. Half of him wanted to be seduced once more, like the many times before. He wanted to feel the sweetness Ginny provided but the other half wanted no more of it. It was wrong. Everything they did was wrong and it was time they paid the price for it. If Harry killed him, then so be it, he deserved it but he couldn't keep living like the third wheel anymore. He loved Ginny, but if she had no respect for him, for what he wanted, then he could no longer allow her to seduce him. He liked it and it was hard for him to give her up but he was nothing more than a toy to him and he was sick of it.

"No Ginny," Dean said softly. "I've disgraced myself long enough."

Ginny looked at Dean with cold eyes.

"Are you saying _I_ am being disgraceful?" she questioned. Dean stared right back at Ginny and nodded. When she opened her mouth to speak, Dean cut her off.

"You know why you are Ginny! You have a boyfriend! And I have been letting you cheat on him! What kind of man am I Ginny?" Dean questioned loudly.

"You didn't mind before!" Ginny snapped.

"I certainly did! But I was too weak to tell you!" Dean said. "Now I really know how much this is hurting him, Hermione- everyone."

"What does Hermione have to do with this?" Ginny cried angrily.

Dean grinned.

"She's the one breaking you apart from Harry, isn't she? Well good for her, because I daresay Harry needs someone better," Dean said. "Yeah, I said it. I will not stand by and be someone you just shag. Damn, I'm stronger than this. I'm stronger than you."

Dean noticed Ginny's anger flare.

"You helped me cheat so you're no better!" Ginny shouted. "You gave into me so you're just as weak as I am!"

"Oh you're right about that," Dean admitted. "I did give in and I was weak. But I was strong enough to tell the truth."

Ginny's face paled.

"What do you mean?" she asked quickly. "Who'd you tell?"

"Me."

Ginny whipped around and faced Hermione Granger with an angry Ron Weasley and Harry Potter coming out from under the invisibility cloak. Dean walked away to his rooms and Hermione brushed his shoulder with her hand.

"You'll be okay?" she asked quietly.

Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I have someone else I can go to," he said. Hermione smiled and nodded, before letting Dean go. Ginny's eyes were wide with anger.

"You cheated on me?" she growled furiously.

"We were never together," Dean said before closing his door.

Ginny turned to her brother, Harry and Hermione speechless.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Harry asked. His lips were smiling, his eyes were cold.

Ginny opened and closed her mouth like a fish- speechless and in trouble.

* * *

A/N: Yay!! Another chappie done!! I hope you liked it! I know, it feels a little rushed to me too but I don't know what else to write. Sorry. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione Jane

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's embarrassed look and continued to sip her tea. Blaise sat up straight, one leg crossed over the other, and looked blankly at Ron. A grin broke out across his lips, languid and sweet. He chucked lightly behind his hand, standing up before Mr. Ronald Weasley could say anything else. His white robes seemed to be made out of water as he walked to the window. The very way he walked seemed to be made of water. Luna sat by her husband, contented to let him suffer for a little while.

"…Yes, my betrothed is, as you say, a man," Blaise replied softly. "Shall I explain anything else?"

Ron looked uncomfortable and sorry that he even uttered anything on the subject. Darn his curiosity.

"I would like to know how this came about," Luna's voice came to break the silence. "Excuse me for being bold, but you and your betrothed have a special sort of connection am I right? It is…not so unlike of certain animals mating, yes?"

"Luna!" Ron gasped, flushing even redder. "I-I'm sorry Zabini, I don't think she meant any harm!"

"I am not offended in the least," Blaise replied, a soft grin played on his features. "Veela mating is just Mrs. Weasley described. It's possessive, alluring…carnal."

"But it's also warm and sweet, not many can say they have enjoyed its various pleasures," Hermione added. "That particular gene skipped Draco and I often find myself either relieved or disappointed that that was the case."

"Mind you, you'd be dead right now if it were," Blaise said to Hermione and Hermione nodded.

"So I guess I'm relieved," she smiled. Blaise smiled in return.

"Wait, wait, wait! Blaise, you're veela?" Ron asked.

"From the Southern tribe," Blaise answered. "I've been this way most of my years at Hogwarts."

Ron could not contain his excitement.

"So how does it work?" he asked. "Like are there any special requirements or something?"

Blaise looked at Ron with a warm expression before laughing. Hermione couldn't like the sound more. Blaise sat back down in his seat and took up his teacup smoothly. After sipping he placed the cup back into its saucer, all the while hold it neatly in his hands.

"Requirements? Not so much. Veela mate for life and we do not all look like those few you've encountered," Blaise replied. And Ron knew he was talking about Fleur Delacour and her grandmother.

"So how many tribes are there?" Ron asked.

"Two," Blaise replied. "Northern and Southern. Veela gene has become less dominant lately especially with the increasing amount of same-sex mate-bonds."

"…So you didn't start out…" Ron couldn't finish.

"I did fancy females if that's what you're asking," Blaise replied, "that is until I met my mate."

Ron didn't know whether to be intrigued or frightened.

"…So how did you meet your partner?" Ron asked carefully.

"We call our partners "mates," and I met him a few weeks before the Yule Ball in fourth year. As to how… when we become better friends I shall tell you all about how I met him," Blaise replied, his eyes were dark with an excitement only Hermione could recognize and she thought it best to change this particular subject before Blaise took the whole room under control. Ron's eyes were already starting to glaze over.

"So Luna, how's the pregnancy going?" Hermione asked. "Feeling well?"

"Oh yes, very well. My child moved a little at Zabini's story," Luna replied dreamily. "I think she very well may have the gene. But who knows? There are few veela with red hair."

"Although it is possible, as your family has a most ancient lineage in the Northern tribe," Blaise said, finally taking his eyes away from Ron. Ron gasped looking as if he just came up from a dive. Hermione cocked an eyebrow at Blaise, giving him a look before calling for more tea.

"Blaise I've made a call for chai. Delacour is coming then?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Blaise replied. "But I must tell you, not everything is about a carnal release."

Hermione laughed.

"Surely, but it's a huge "requirement," isn't it?" she questioned. Blaise chuckled without replying. Luna smiled dreamily and Ron decided that he was distinctly left out. But at the same time he found it all the more satisfying if he didn't know every detail.

"So what do you want to do?" Harry questioned, his voice angry. He was trying to maintain his composure, but just looking at her made him upset.

"Harry please! Just let me explain," Ginny pleaded. She was backed into a wall, hands tightly gripping her scarf, scared crapless. Though Harry did not find it difficult to know why. Even he could feel the power flowing from him. Every inch of him was diffusing the stuff, from his fingertips to his toes, and back through his head. Harry would not be surprised even if his eyes were glowing. Ron and Hermione did say that his eyes did that every once in a while.

"Let me explain!" Ginny cried.

"What's to explain?" Harry asked. "You cheated on me. Me. Harry Bleedin' Potter. And now I'm kicking you out."

"But you must know why!" Ginny trembled.

"I think I'm better off without thanks," Harry snapped. "Now if you don't mind. I have somewhere to be. And you need to leave."

"You're being unreasonable!" Ginny yelled with tears in her eyes. "I was frustrated Harry! I needed release and you weren't up to giving it to me!"

Harry let a laugh spill from his throat.

"What an audacious wench," he muttered. "I'm a bloke if you hadn't noticed, and I've been in need of a "release" since before you knew what sex was. This is the twenty-first century Ginny, even female muggles have invented ways to pleasure themselves without shagging anything with a real penis! Don't give me that load of bullocks!"

"Oh and so I was just supposed to wait for you and do things by myself?" Ginny asked incredulously. "What kind of man are you? Can't even rise to the occasion."

"Lucky for me than you've already been used," Harry snapped back. "Must have a lot of mileage on you occasion, hm? Boys like me must not appeal to you anymore."

"You're a load of dung Potter!" Ginny yelled. "It's no wonder why you can't keep a girlfriend."

"Maybe I'll have better luck with a wife than, eh? It takes a little more commitment, not to mention _fantastic_ sex," Harry said walking over to his coat rack. "My first time releasing into the woman I love… bloody sexy if I do say so myself."

Harry smirked and looked over at Ginny. She looked a mixture of anger and sorrow. He would not have felt this bad a few years ago, but the mixture of his hatred for Ginny's acts against him with his growing love for Hermione made Harry hardened toward the Ginny part of the equation. It was time to take care of him. He was going to grasp at Hermione with everything he had because he knew he could be happy with her from now on. \

"You know, since I'm going over to Hermione's and all, I might as well ask if she's looking for a husband," Harry grinned. "I expect you out of here within the hour. And that includes all your affects."

Harry finished putting on his things to apparate to Hermione's when he turned back to Ginny. She looked a mess.

"I hope we can be friends Ginny," he said.

"Save it!" Ginny snapped.

Harry shrugged.

"Can't say I didn't try," he said before apparating to Malfoy Manor.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Ron stood, mouth wide open, staring at the man in front of him. "_You're_ Blaise's mate."

"Zat is correct," Blaise's mate replied. A tall man with long white-blond hair and perfect features stood next to Blaise. He looked like aristocracy, delicate yet masculine. His accent was French and Ron knew he knew the man from somewhere. And then it hit him.

"But-but-but you're…!"

"Noble Delacour, it zis a pleazure to see 'oo again, Ronald," Noble replied. "And Ms. Malfoy, it zis always a pleazure. Zank 'oo for taking care of my mate."

Hermione smiled.

"Not a problem Noble. Blaise has been incredibly helpful over here as well," she said. "Is the tea to your liking?"

Noble's icy blue eyes caught Hermione's, and kept her gaze. His long thick lashes, curled nicely at the end of his half-lidded eyes. Hermione was…entranced.

"It zis my favourite," Noble replied. "'ow thoughtful."

"You should let me go before your mate becomes upset," Hermione said automatically. Noble chuckled and slowly closed his eyes before sitting up straight in his seat. Blaise gave him a look, but said nothing.

"Hold on a minute!" Ron's outburst made Hermione jump.

"Yes?" Hermione snapped.

"You're Fleur's father! H-how did…isn't this…I saw you give away Fleur and now…isn't this pedophilia?!" Ron was at a loss to explain his thoughts.

"…Surprisingly rude," Hermione huffed, and took comfort in sipping her tea.

Noble looked at Blaise who shook his head and smiled. Blaise's dark eyes found their way into Noble's and the Frenchman smiled warmly.

"While I was at school it was pedophilia, of course, because of my circumstances, Noble did not have to worry about such things. Everyone in the wizarding world knows that veela, among others who mate as we do, mate for life. Age does not matter. And Weasley, I'm a little too old for pedophiles now," Blaise explained, and Ron colored. "As to having him give away his daughter, well, that is pretty self-explanatory. That is his duty as a father."

"But what about Mrs. Delacour? Don't veela mate for life?" Ron asked.

"I was not veela until I met my mate, razer, my gene did not awaken. As for my wife, she was not veela eizer. Her mozer, 'owever, was," Noble replied. "Zat is all past now, for she 'as passed."

"I'm sorry," Luna said gently. "However, you now have a new life as veela. And two grown daughters."

"Indeed," Noble said. "My wife passed long ago."

"…So you're not limey?"

"Ronald!" Hermione cried. "I think its time for you to shut-up!"

Ron overheard Delacour asking Blaise what "limey" meant. Blaise replied when a smile and shook his head.

"Ah, excuse me ma'am. A Mr. Harry Potter is here," the head butler announced.

"Thank Merlin. Someone with mild intelligence," Hermione sighed. However after all the introductions and welcomes were made, Harry gaped just as much as Ron. "But you're Fleur's father!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If you two twits read a book at Hogwarts you wouldn't be so surprised!" she snapped. "And here I thought I actually taught you something!"

Harry walked down the snowy street with Hermione, hand-in-hand. One year had passed since he had broken up with Ginny. One year passed since Hermione officially moved on from Draco's death. One year since Blaise Zabini had introduced his mate. One year passed since Ron and Luna had their child.

"One whole year, huh?" Hermione asked.

"Yup," Harry replied. "Time flies."

"Yeah," she said. "Dean's been trying to get Ginny to like him you know."

Harry laughed.

"I wish him luck," he said. There was a pleasant silence with the sound of their feet against the snowy pavement. The night was quiet. Harry was in bliss.

"Say Harry," Hermione asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Are you going to ask me yet?"

"…I was once we got to the end of the street."

"Can't you do it now?"

"No, because there's a really nice view at the end of the street."

"But I want to be your fiancé when we reach the really nice view at the end of the street."

"Hermione Jane Malfoy," Harry laughed. "Did Draco teach you how to be impatient?"

"Harry James Potter, Draco taught me a lot of things," Hermione replied.

Harry leaned closer to his girlfriend and nipped the edge of her ear.

"Teach me," he whispered. "Teach me everything you know."

"Not until marriage," Hermione grinned. "You can wait six months can't you?"

"I've been waiting this long for this moment. I'm not about to ruin it," Harry said. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes."

"More than I ever thought I loved Ginny."

"Yes."

"And you know I want you to be the first one I share myself with."

"Yes, of course. Harry, what are you-"

"And you know that you're going to marry me, right?"

Hermione gave Harry a very Hermione-ish look.

"And that's a question? Even Draco's proposal was better than that," she said.

"Want me to get on one knee?" Harry questioned with a cheeky grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed Harry away. Harry laughed and tackled Hermione into a snow bank. Ms. Malfoy cried out and tried to get away, but Harry held her tight. Quickly, he shifted so that he was straddling her waist, and took of her glove. Throwing it aside, he took out a box and opened it. His mother's engagement ring was given to him by Remus. "Sirius was supposed to give it to you. But since we haven't figured out a way to…well, I'm giving it to you instead," Remus had said. And Harry knew that he was going to thank the werewolf soon.

Hermione watched Harry with happy eyes.

"Marry me," Harry said, placing the ring on Hermione's finger.

"You're a hard one to bargain with, Potter, but I guess I'll have to acquiesce," Hermione smiled.

Almost cutting her off, Harry kissed Hermione full on the lips. He closed his eyes immediately, feeling warm.

_Finally_, he thought.

A/N: It's all finished! How was that? Sorry it took so long, and thanks for all the reviews in the earlier chapters as well as with this one. I hope everyone has enjoyed it. And everyone, please continue Ginny bashing in my stead. Cheers!


End file.
